The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bathtubs, and more particularly to an apron for a bathtub.
A bathtub that is not mounted within a mounting platform or a mounting surface, may include an apron on one end of the bathtub. An apron for a bathtub may be used conceal a basin of the bathtub, or to prevent water from leaking into an area below the basin of the bathtub.